An Ocean Apart Means Nothing
by artist98
Summary: Long distance relationships don't always work out, but neither of them wants to give up on each other. They aren't going to let an ocean break apart their love. The way they look at it, the distance is only going to make their relationship stronger. Fabina. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Next I'll probably do some Peddie drabble. Nothing too sad though, I love them.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Fabian Rutter couldn't get his mind off of Nina Martin. They finally get back together, and then she can't go back to school in England. They were looking forward to a full term of them dating, no mystery, but then Nina was told that her scholarship ended. Eddie Sweet told her that he would talk to his dad, the headmaster, about giving her another two year scholarship, but she declined the offer.  
And now they were an ocean apart, missing each other like crazy. But he was supposed to visit her for the summer, and she was going to visit the house for other holidays. So it's not like they would never see each other again, but it was just painful to know that he couldn't see her with his own two eyes for a few months. But when they see each other again, the wait will be totally worth it.

Long distance relationships don't always work out, but neither of them wants to give up on each other. They aren't going to let an ocean break apart their love. The way they look at it, the distance is only going to make their relationship stronger.

* * *

**Sorry for all the short, sad one-shots today! Tomorrow I'll try to update the stories!  
I kind of want to make another chapter where they're seeing each other again over the summer, tell me what you think.  
review(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's part two! I just couldn't resist writing it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin were both growing extremely impatient. They haven't seen each other all year, and Fabian's plane was taking forever to arrive. Both of them were desperate to see each other, to hold each other in their arms again. Nina had managed to convince her Gran that she didn't have to come with her, so that Nina and Fabian would have alone time, to catch up and just be with each other.  
"Hurry up. Hurry up." Fabian had muttering to himself, not caring that the people he was sitting around thought that he was insane. But he wasn't, he was in love.  
"Are you alright?" a middle aged woman that he was sitting next to asked him, breaking him from whatever trance he was in.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just really want to land." Fabian responded.  
"Why? I mean, after being in a plane for eight hours, so do I, but there seems to be another reason." She said.  
"My girlfriend lives here, and we haven't seen each other all year, so I just really want to see her again." Fabian explained.  
"Do you have a picture?" She asked, although she didn't want to be too nosy, after all, she didn't know who he was.  
Fabian took out a small photo of them together that Amber took.  
"She's very beautiful." She stated.  
"I know. I love her. I just want to land faster." He said, bouncing his right leg.  
"Don't worry, we'll be landing shortly. I have family here that I visit every summer, we'll start landing in a minute." She said,  
"How do you-" he started, but was cut off.  
_"This is your caption speaking. We will be starting descent in a moment." _  
The woman smiled at Fabian, then began to look out the window, leaving Fabian a bit puzzled, but happy that he could see Nina soon.  
When the plane finally landed, Fabian practically plowed everyone over trying to get out, but he was stuck behind a very, _very _slow walker, and Fabian was beginning to grow irritable.  
On the other side of the gate, Nina was practically bouncing in excitement, seeing Fabian's plane outside, knowing that they were only a few minutes from seeing each other.  
Once Fabian emerged from the gate, he began to look for Nina. Seeing the tall brunette boy, Nina did an Amber squeal and began running towards Fabian.  
"Fabian!" Nina exclaimed.  
"Nina!" Fabian shouted, dropping his luggage and catching her in a hug, picking her up and spinning her around.  
"I missed you so much." Fabian said to her softly, placing her on the ground, but still holding her in his arms.  
"I missed you too." Nina said back, smiling at him.  
They began to lean in, and their lips met in the middle for a spark filled, mind blowing kiss. As the young couple kissed, the middle aged woman began to walk towards her husband, who was waiting for her at the gate.  
"It's great to see you again." Her husband said, holding his wife in his arms.  
"I missed you." She said.  
"I missed you too, honey." He replied, kissing the top of her head.  
They began to walk to luggage claim, and the woman smiled at Nina and Fabian, who just broke apart and were smiling at each other.

She knew that their love would withstand the distance because her and her husband had to do it every year. With just one look at Nina and Fabian, she knew that they were going to make it. No matter what the obstacles are, they are going to pull through, because a love like theirs is always going to be worth the wait.

* * *

**So sweet(':  
I loved writing this, even if it was short! I was listening to Ed Sheeran while writing this(:  
Hope you liked it!**


End file.
